Daybreak's Bell
by Basil101
Summary: Bella moves on in life and goes back to Phoenix after Edward leaves her in Newmoon. 75 years later, the Cullens return to Forks. They meet a girl, a splitting image of Bella, who is sent to Forks under the Witness Protection Programme.


Daybreak's Bell

**Summary: **Bella moves on in life and goes back to Phoenix after Edward leaves her in Newmoon. 75 years later, the Cullens return to Forks. They meet a girl, a splitting image of Bella, who is sent to Forks under the Witness Protection Programme.

**Disclaimer: **Meyer owns them all.

**:::**

Chapter 1

They escorted us to the airport. They didn't tell us where we're going, only we would know once we get there.

It was going to be just my younger brother and I. We were the ones in danger. We were the ones who saw the assassins. We were the ones they would kill next.

As we entered the departure hall, I looked back to see my parents one last time. Daddy was holding on to mummy as she cried. She was very upset. She objected to us leaving from the very beginning. She kept on insisting we would be safer at home.

We flew to Seattle and took another plane from there to Port Angeles. Two people were waiting for us at the airport.

"Hi. You must be Isabelle and Rolo," the man wearing a sheriff's uniform said. "I'm Henry and this is my wife Lorraine."

"Hello," greeted Lorraine. The couple looked like they were in their mid forties.

"Hi," Rolo and I said together.

We had only a few bags. Given the short notice, we didn't exactly have time to pack in many of our things. They all fitted easily into the trunk of the cruiser.

"Ok, let's get your stories straight. You two will be known as Isabelle and Rolo Summers, children of my distant cousin," Henry told us when we were strapped in. "You have come from Phoenix to stay with us for a few months."

Rolo and I nodded our heads.

"You have to be careful not say anything that might give your real identities away," Henry continued. "Do not draw unnecessary attention and try to blend in."

I stared out the window. The rest of the ride was quiet except for Lorraine's and Rolo's soft chatter. Apparently, Forks was our final destination.

"Have you been to Forks?" Lorraine asked.

"No. But I heard from my mother that our great grandfather was from there. He was a Sheriff too," Rolo replied.

At this, Lorraine got curious. I got a little interested too. I didn't know about it.

"What was his name?" she asked.

"Charlie Swan, I think."

"Oh my! What a small world! Have you heard about him, Henry?" she asked her husband.

"No. That must have been many years ago," Henry replied.

It was drizzling when we arrived at the small town northwest of the state of Washington. Forks, with its doom and gloom, was the worst place they could send us to. There wasn't much sun; and rain constantly blessed the town.

The cruiser pulled over at the driveway of a small house. Well, it was small compared to what Rolo and I were accustomed to. It was a simple two-storey house with three bedrooms.

We brought our luggage upstairs. Rolo and I were each given a room of our own. We only had to share the bathroom that was located right at the top of the stairs. My room was small, as all the other rooms in the house were. It faced out over the front yard. Small and cozy were the words to describe it.

One step at a time was how I was going to take everything. I already missed Malibu. But I had to be strong. For Rolo's sake at least. And hopefully, this would be all over soon. They would capture the bad guys and life would return back to normal.

I looked at the full mirror and examined myself. Years of being out in the beach and under the sun did nothing to tan my ivory skin. I tied my brown hair up into a pony-tail and walked downstairs for dinner.

The day was ending. The sun was setting. One day down and who knows how many more days left to go.

Dinner was a quiet affair. The silence was only broken towards the end when Henry told us we would be going to school here. He also made it very clear that we were by no circumstances allowed to tell our friends and families back home where we were. No hints, no descriptions, absolutely nothing. We were to also have minimal contact with them.

I couldn't really sleep that night. The constant pitter-patter of the rain on the roof kept me awake way past midnight. It was only when the rain settled into a quieter drizzle did I get any decent sleep.

The next morning, Lorraine drove us back to Port Angeles in her old Volkswagen. Lorraine worked as a nurse in the Forks hospital. She took two days leave to help us settle in. I felt really bad for intruding on the couple but Lorraine assured me it was alright.

I was getting a car. But to my dismay, there weren't many choices. I bought the best car available: a black Audi.

Daddy had to secretly open a new bank account and transfer some money in for us. We couldn't use our old accounts. We could easily be tracked down.

Rolo and I also did a bit of shopping. We didn't know how long we were going to stay in Forks. But it was best for us to get more warm clothes to last us the winter. Henry provided us with mobile phones. They weren't the latest models but they were safe for us to use and contact our parents. The number would just be tracked back to Malibu.

We reached the house just before dinner time. Henry came back right after us.

"Nice car," he commented when he walked into the living room. I was in the adjourned dining room helping to set up the table.

"Thanks," I said, deciding not to tell him about my Bentley Continental as well as the other better cars daddy owned sitting idly in our garage.

Daddy loved to splurge on cars. You could say we're rather well-off. Daddy owns a business empire. Under normal circumstances, daddy could have arranged for bodyguards to protect us. But as our luck would have it, we were not in any normal circumstances. We were being hunted down by professional killers who probably worked for some dangerous organisation. Running and hiding would be a better option than staying put and be stationary targets.

"Dinner's ready!" Lorraine came holding a pot of casserole.

"Smells good," Henry said.

"Thanks. Rolo helped me," Lorraine smiled at Rolo and he smiled back.

It was good to see my little brother adjusting. To be honest, I was most worried about him. But it seemed like he was doing fine.

Rolo and I volunteered to do the dishes after dinner. We would have been a lot faster had there been a dishwasher. There wasn't any, so we had to do everything manually. We spent the rest of the early evening huddled up in front of the laptop watching the Phantom of the Opera before we went to bed.

Daybreak came and I looked out the window. It was drizzling, _again. _It never seemed to stop raining in this gloomy little town. I wore long brown leather boots over my skinny denims and a black long sleeved shirt. I let my hair down today.

I proceeded to knock on Rolo's door to see if he was ready. I was going to drive him to school. Henry and Lorraine had both left for work earlier in the morning. Breakfast, which consisted of bread and peanut butter, was on the dining table.

Rolo's middle school was near the house. It was a five minutes drive. My school on contrary was not as near. It was situated just off the highway along with the other things. I nearly missed it at first. The sign that said Forks High School was the only thing that made me stop. The school was just a collection of old matching houses built of bricks.

I was one of the first few to arrive. I parked my car near the office building and went in. There was a pleasant looking lady behind the counter wearing a plain shirt.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm Isabelle La... Summers," I quickly corrected myself. I chewed on my bottom lip, hoping she didn't notice my slip.

"Ah, yes... Miss Summers. You're a relative of the Sheriff."

She dug through a pile of papers before passing me a schedule of my classes. She told me to come back at the end of the day after I got my teachers to sign a few slips of paper.

When I got back to my car, other students had started to arrive. I suddenly felt out of place. Their cars were mostly old and beat-up. The nicest car parked in the student lot other than mine was a shiny silver Volvo. I followed the flow of the traffic and finally parked my car near the building with a number three in front of it. That was where my first class was.

I put on my Armani shades just before I got down from my car, trying my best to ignore the other students who were gawking at my car, or me, or both. Still, it made me uncomfortable.

I finally made it to my class. Thank goodness I wasn't late. I didn't need to draw anymore attention than I already did. Henry said to try to blend in. I wasn't exactly doing a very good job at it. I took off my shades and sat down right at the back.

When the teacher arrived, I handed my slip of paper to him and walked back to my seat quietly. Time passed by in a breeze and before I knew it, the bell rang.

"Hey! You're Isabelle Summers right?" a boy with thick rimmed spectacles turned around and talked to me. Definitely a nerd.

"Yeah," I smiled at him. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned towards me.

"I'm Brian," he said. He volunteered to walk me to my next class. "So, I heard you're from Phoenix," he made small talks as we walked between buildings.

"Yup." _Please don't ask me about Phoenix!_

"How's Phoenix like?" he asked. _Great. He just had to ask._

"Umm... Sunny," I blurted out. Honestly I was not very sure. I came from Malibu California, not Phoenix Arizona. It should be sunny there though.

"Yeah I heard it doesn't rain very much over there."

For a brief moment, I stopped looking where I was going. It was a big mistake. I crashed straight onto a bolder. Or so I thought. I regained my balance almost immediately and I whipped my head to see what I had just crashed onto. Or who was a better word.

It was boy.

The boy had messy bronze hair and had very pale skin, even paler than mine. He was staring at me as if he had seen a ghost.

"Hey, are you ok?" Brian asked me.

I brushed off Brian's concern as I muttered an apology to the boy and walked off in the other direction with Brian.

"That was rude of him," Brian said.

"Actually, I was the one who knocked onto him first," I said.

"Still, he should have apologised."

"Yeah. Maybe."

The rest of my classes in the morning ended and a girl who introduced herself as Michelle Newton walked me to the cafeteria for lunch. I sat with her other friends and her twin brother Jesse.

It was then when I saw _him _again, the boy that I had bumped onto earlier. He was seated alone and was staring at me again. I did what normal girls wouldn't do. I glared back. I was not going to let myself be intimidated by the likes of him no matter how much he freaked me out. Nope. I was going to hold my ground. I was stubborn and I knew it.

Eventually, my pig-headedness paid off and I won our staring contest. Well actually, he had a look of surprise in his face and looked away quickly after I glared at him.

I was satisfied with my little 'victory' and decided to ignore him for the rest of my lunch. I struck a conversation with a girl called Angelina. She was really nice and I took an instant liking to her.

"_They _are looking at you," Michelle suddenly said. I followed the direction of her gaze to a group of peculiar students looking at me. They looked away immediately when I caught them. They sat with the _boy. _They looked similar to him too, all pale and I had to admit, very good looking.

"Who are they?" I asked Michelle.

She introduced them to me one by one. The _boy's _name was Edward.

The bell rang and Jesse walked me to my next class which was Physics. I gave my slip of paper to the teacher, Mr Gilbert, and sat at the empty lab table at the back. Everyone else had partners. Jesse, who was seated two tables in front of me, turned back to smile at me.

Just as class was about to start, Edward suddenly entered the class and sat right beside me. Throughout the lesson, he kept staring at me. I really wanted to ask him what his problem was. Finally the bell rang and I got my chance.

"Hi," I decided to say to him.

"Hi..." he said. "Bella?"

His last word was almost a whisper. But I heard it anyway.

"Isabelle," I corrected him.

"Isabelle?" he sounded uncertain.

Just then Jesse cleared his throat. He was waiting for me. We had our next period together.

"Well, see you around," I finished off as I hopped down the stool. I didn't get to ask what his problem was.

He did not reply, or maybe he did but I didn't hear him. I walked off with Jesse without sparing Edward a second glance.

**:::**

**A/N: **Hi! After being a reader for a year, I decided to write my own and get an account. This is my first fanfic. My timeline does not exactly follow Meyer's timeline. Meaning her Twilight and New Moon are set in the 1930s in my fanfic. Please read and review. Thank you.

PS: Do you want to read on Edward's POV next or do you want me to continue with Isabelle's?


End file.
